


One More

by humapuma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Steve didn't believe Bucky when he said men can have multiple orgasms.He certainly didn't believe when Bucky offered to prove it.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixons_mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Dixons_Mama and may or may not be inspired by a pornographic video I found on the internet. >_> I admit nothing.  
> This is my first PWP and I'm pretty happy with it!

Steve didn’t even remember how it had happened - how he had ended up like this. All he knew was that it did and, now, he was covered in his own come, lying flat on his back, sprawled out on Bucky’s bed.

He couldn’t believe it - not even after the fact when Bucky was grinning at him like the beautiful, smug jerk he was.

Not even when Bucky leaned down to lick some come off of Steve’s belly and his hypersensitive body flinched away from it. “Ah!” He gasped but it turned into a groan as he watched Bucky shut his eyes as if to _savor_ the taste.

That’s when he realized… Bucky was still hard. He hadn’t even come _once_.

“Oh God,” he whined with a mix of trepidation, guilt, and pure lust.

Bucky had told him he could get Steve to orgasm more than once. He’d _sworn_ Steve could do it.

“Told you,” Bucky said, panting from the exertion but _still_ full of himself. “That was six,” he went on. “In case you didn’t keep track.”

Steve groaned, rolling his head to the side. “You sure?” He teased.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Should I give you a refresher?” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. “It started when you said you’d never heard of a guy…”

 

“... coming more than once. It’s not possible.”

He sat next to Bucky on the bed, glaring at the laptop. On the screen, two fit guys were fucking like rabbits and the bottom was on his third orgasm, crying out. They didn’t do this together often; in fact, they hadn’t watched porn together in months. Steve was a bit surprised when Bucky suggested it and even said he knew of a great video.

“It’s so fake,” Steve continued.

Bucky laughed. “What do you mean? That is _real_ come he’s shooting.”

“The video’s probably edited to make you think it’s all one fuck but it’s actually over a few hours,” Steve argued.

Bucky stopped laughing and turned to Steve. “You’re serious,” he said. “You don’t think guys can have multiple orgasms?”

Steve scoffed. “Male orgasms feature ejaculation and there is only so much of it. Otherwise, our balls would be the size of basketballs.”

Bucky shifted so he was kneeling with his whole body facing Steve. “You haven’t tried to come a couple times while watching porn?”

Shaking his head, Steve said, “No, why would I?”

“Because it feels _good_ ,” Bucky argued. “Especially if you try for prostate orgasms.”

Steve gulped, trying to avoid Bucky’s gaze. “Those aren’t exactly easy to do to yourself,” Steve said, blushing.

Bucky nodded and turned to look at the screen. Steve glanced at him and his eyes seemed distant, as if he weren’t really seeing the two men. After a moment, he said, “But someone else could… for you.”

Steve chuckled, though the words felt as if they were scraping a scab off of a wound. “Yeah, sure,” he said, trying to come off as light. “I got a line of guys waiting to do that for me.”

Bucky’s eyes stayed fixed on the video as he said, “I… could.”

Steve’s was sure he’d misheard; he was positive that Bucky would say “ _Just kidding!_ ” and they’d forget this ever happened. But Bucky _didn’t_ say that.

Steve stopped breathing; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hear the blood rushing in his ears. “C-come on, Buck,” he tried to joke, “you know you wouldn’t even get hard, seeing my bony ass.”

Bucky turned then, facing Steve, and said, “Why would you say that?”

Steve tried to hold onto the surety that Bucky wasn’t playing some cruel joke, that he was just trying to get a rise out of Steve.

“Buck,” Steve forced out, “stop messin’ around. I get it, okay? Guys can come more than once.”

“Steve,” Bucky said, leaning closer, “why did you say that?”

Steve thought he might cry - for the first time in years, he would cry over Bucky. They’d been best friends since they were kids, inseparable, but Steve had _always_ kept this part separate.

The part that loved Bucky.

Steve came out as bi in junior high and Bucky came out when they were in high school, but Bucky had never seemed interested in Steve like that. He was okay with it, really; okay pretending that it didn’t ache when Bucky told him about his new boyfriend, Brock, or his new girlfriend, Natasha. Steve had mostly become comfortably numb to the pain and never - not once - did he think Bucky saw him as more than a friend. How could he when he dated big, athletic guys like Brock or beautiful girls like Nat?

Steve was neither of those, and that was okay. Bucky was still his best friend and Steve knew that one day, he would move on, find the right partner, and they’d stay friends.

 _Best friends_.

“Nevermind, Buck,” he said, shaking his head and sliding off the bed. “I’m gonna go get some water. You want anything?”

He kept his eyes averted but forced himself to hold his chin high. Steve Rogers was no coward; he wasn’t about to act like one. Bucky never answered him, so he made his way downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. He got ice and water for them and even dug in the cupboard for some chips, nearly knocking over a glass vase full of chrysanthemums as he searched. The video was almost over, so he’d suggest they watch Netflix and this whole topic could be forgotten.

He turned around to carry the items upstairs and nearly rammed into Bucky, with his goddamn assassin-level stealth. “Whoa!” He gasped, almost dropping the glasses.

Bucky grabbed his shoulders to stabilize him and Steve was able to right himself. But then Bucky didn’t let go.

“Bucky?” He asked, looking up. “What is it?”

“You think I don’t want you?” Bucky asked. “Like that?”

Steve sighed and dropped his head. “Buck, can we not?”

“No,” Bucky said, almost angry. “You don’t think I want you?”

“Buck, you _don’t_. It’s okay. I get it and it’s never affected our friendship.”

“What hasn’t?” Bucky asked, then his eyes widened. “You want _me_?”

Steve was shaking his head and trying to pull out of Bucky’s grip. “It’s - it’s not a big deal, Buck, it doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

He was rambling, trying to hold onto the hope that they could go back, before this entire topic happened. He knew it would be different now, though; knew Bucky would know and be uncomfortable around Steve.

“Please,” he said, “let’s just watch a movie. It isn’t like that anymore. I don’t -”

“But you _did_?” Bucky asked. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it would be weird for you,” he set the glasses and chips down, then rubbed his face with both hands. “It’s not like that anymore. I promise, I wouldn’t ever have even told you, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I know -”

Steve’s rambling speech was cut off by Bucky’s kiss. His _kiss_ . Bucky kissed Steve. Was kissing. Right then. Soft and chaste but it was a _kiss_ and Steve thought he had fainted and this was all a dream. But Bucky didn’t pull away; in fact, he held the back of Steve’s head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

“You mean it?” Bucky asked without fully separating them. “Oh, Stevie, doll, tell me you mean it.”

Steve felt like the sun was rising in his chest, like he’d gone supernova, and he dug both hands into Bucky’s short hair and moaned, “I _mean_ it.”

Somehow they made it back upstairs and Steve chuckled when Bucky shut the laptop just as the bottom had _another_ orgasm, then he put it on the floor. He returned to Steve in a rush and pulled him back into a kiss. His hands wandered over Steve’s back and down to his ass, teasing his cleft through the denim of his jeans.

“Want you, Stevie,” Bucky moaned. “Wanted you for so long, never thought I could have you.”

Steve’s brain short-circuited and he gasped, “What? You?”

“Always, doll,” he breathed, nodding his head. “Since forever. ‘s how I knew I was bi. Couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Steve was dizzy and not getting enough air but it didn’t matter. Not anymore. They fell on the bed and Bucky pushed Steve onto his back, kissing along his neck and nibbling his earlobe. Steve thought he might pass out - maybe he already had - but he drew breaths into his lungs to stave off an asthma attack.

“Breathe, doll,” Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear in the sexiest, most wrecked voice Steve had ever heard.

Bucky sat back and yanked his shirt over his head, revealing the body that Steve had seen more times than he could count, but could never touch - until now. He sat up and began mouthing at Bucky’s chest and abdomen, licking his nipples and biting his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Stevie,” he moaned. “Knew you’d like that, knew you wouldn’t just want it sweet and gentle.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t want gentle,” he growled. “I can take it.”

Bucky nodded and smiled at him. “I know you can. I’m gonna make you come over and over.”

Steve gulped. “B-Buck, what if I can’t?”

Bucky leaned down and kissed him, hard and passionate, just how Steve wanted it. When he pulled away, he whispered, “You _can_.”

Steve wasn’t sure he believed Bucky but he wanted to try. _For him_. “Okay,” he said.

They yanked and pulled and fought to get their clothes off as quickly as possible. The next thing Steve knew, he was lying on his belly and Bucky’s tongue was making his eyes roll back in his head. He was groaning and moaning and Bucky was licking and sucking the furled muscle of his ass, loosening him up. He wasn’t quiet about it and the obscene, wet sounds were only making Steve _harder._

He heard the click of the lube cap and willed his body to relax when Bucky pulled away. The first touch of his fingers was cold, but he focused on breathing through his nose and didn’t flinch. One finger became two, then three, and Bucky tore a condom package.

“Relax, doll,” Bucky whispered as he slipped his fingers free.

Steve didn’t know what he was expecting but the first push of Bucky’s dick was bigger and blunter than his fingers. He took a deep breath and exhaled as Bucky pushed inside. It didn’t hurt as much as he’d been led to believe; it burned a bit but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Bucky was, however, breathing heavily and moaning as he slid all the way in. He used his knee to spread Steve’s legs and laid himself over Steve’s back. He kissed along Steve’s shoulders as he pulled out a bit, then thrust back in.

Steve released a groan he hadn’t even meant to. Bucky’s responding moan made Steve flex his hips to press back, to ask for more. Bucky shifted them so he was straddling the backs of Steve’s, thighs and began thrusting _faster_. Steve gripped the blankets and tried to focus, but Bucky kept hitting his prostate and, with each touch, the air was pushed from Steve’s lungs.

It was like electricity; it was like his system was shocked with something that felt so good, he couldn’t handle it.

Bucky pulled out and Steve whined until he shushed him. “Turn over,” he said.

Steve rolled onto his back and Bucky tucked his arms under Steve’s knees, pressing them to his chest as he slid back inside. He didn’t hesitate and began thrusting quickly, peppering Steve’s face with kisses.

For his part, Steve could not keep still, but since he was bent in half and held down, the only option was to move his hands. He gripped Bucky’s ass - _this ass he’d jerked off to for years_ \- then grab the pillow or Bucky’s hair. He was moaning uncontrollably, whimpering, and gasping.

He felt his orgasm coming as Bucky leaned back a bit and the angle changed. Steve could do nothing but take the incredible assault he was experiencing and, when Bucky adjusted them again, lifting Steve’s hips a bit higher, he was done for.

The sounds wrung from him were some he’d never heard himself make _in his life_. He sobbed and whined, letting out high pitched moans he didn’t recognize as coming from him.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped because Bucky was still fucking him, albeit a bit slower, easing the pressure off of his prostate.

After another few rolls of his hips, Bucky relaxed his hold on Steve’s legs and let them fall to the bed. He sat up and stretched his neck, grinning down at Steve like the smug asshole he was. Steve wasn’t totally conscious of this though, as he steadily came down from his high. In the meantime, Bucky fretted with the blanket a bit and tossed the bottle of lube across the bed.

Truly, part of Steve’s brain figured they were done. In his post-orgasm haze, he stopped recognizing that Bucky was still hard _inside him_. It was when Bucky pressed Steve’s knees to his chest again that Steve realized Bucky was serious about trying to make him come more than once.

“You ready for some more?” He breathed, though he didn’t give Steve a moment to prepare before he was fucking him again - fast and hard.

It still felt _amazing_ but Steve was sure it wouldn’t lead to another orgasm. He wanted Bucky to finish too, though, so he reveled in the way Bucky felt inside him; the small moans he released; and the way he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of Steve.

“You like that?” He asked, breathily.

“I love it,” Steve panted in reply.

“Yeah, doll?” Bucky groaned. “You love my cock in you?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned, nodding his head.

Then something happened, something in the angle changed and Steve’s eyes went wide. He grabbed Bucky - his ass, his hair, his arms, his legs - because Steve felt the coiling in his abdomen, the tension of release and he couldn’t believe it. He sobbed again, a high, shocked sound as his dick spurt more come onto his chest.

Bucky slipped out of him, leaning back and looking over Steve’s body with obvious lust. He was leaning forward again, not stopping, especially now that Steve had come a _second time_.

“Oh, whoa,” Steve gasped. “Give me a minute.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. “Uh-uh, nope.”

“Okay,” Steve breathed without argument. If Bucky wanted him this much, he knew he would never say ‘no.’

Then Bucky lifted Steve’s legs over his shoulders and slid back inside him. His eyelids fluttered in a clear sign of his enjoyment and that knowledge steadied Steve’s resolve. Bucky went back to fucking him fast and hard, just like he knew Steve wanted it.

He shifted the angle a couple of times, finding the one Steve enjoyed the most. He grunted in frustration before tossing one of the pillows over his shoulder, allowing him to bend Steve further in half.

That orgasm came on slower and, by then, Steve was starting to feel sore. He nearly screamed as he came, then the sound turned into a growl of both pain and pleasure. His hips, lower back, and neck were all beginning to ache but he couldn’t deny the fact that he, too, was curious to discover how many times he could come.

“Well,” Bucky said, rolling his shoulders. “That’s three.” Steve nodded his head, panting. “You want some more?” Bucky asked, leaning over again to press small kisses to Steve’s forehead.

“Ohh, give me a minute,” Steve slurred, trying to stretch out a bit.

Bucky smiled, a genuine, affectionate smile. “Okay, doll,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned, trying to catch his breath.

His body was hypersensitive and on fire with both pain and pleasure. He watched Bucky apply more lube to the condom and then he rearranged Steve’s body again. “I’m gonna go slow,” he promised, pushing inside Steve again, then began an easy, dirty grind.

Steve felt like a livewire; every drag of Bucky’s cock left lava in its wake. “Oh,” he groaned. “You’re ‘mazing.”

“I’m what?” Bucky teased, grinning down at him.

“You’re amazing,” Steve repeated, a bit louder.

“I’m _amazing_?” Bucky replied, goading. “Why?”

“You make me feel so good, Buck,” he groaned.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, picking up the pace. “I’m just gettin’ warmed up, doll.”

Steve felt his confidence rise and he said, “Harder.”

“Harder?” Bucky asked, his brows furrowing in concern. “You sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve all but growled. “How hard can you go?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he took Steve’s hands. “Put your arms up, doll. You… you ready for this?”

Steve barely had a chance to nod before Bucky had a hold of his hips and began pounding him into the mattress. Each thrust hit his prostate and sent electricity up his spine. He couldn’t find anything to hold onto, anything to keep himself grounded, so he grabbed Bucky’s thighs, his shoulders, his ass. Steve threw his head back, gasping and moaning loudly.

When he came for the fourth time, his back arched and he cried out. Bucky slowed his thrusts, though continued to fuck him through it. “That hard enough?” Bucky mused, kissing Steve’s lips gently.

Steve couldn’t find words to respond; couldn’t think of a thing to say. When Bucky began thrusting again, a bit softer this time, Steve’s breath was punched out of his lungs, “uhhnnn!”

“You like it?” Bucky asked, his voice hoarse and raspy as sweat dripped off his forehead.

“Yes,” Steve said, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky paused then, smiling down at him. “Steve, I -” he hesitated, looking away in an almost sheepish gesture. Steve couldn’t help but be fascinated by the fact that Bucky could be _shy_ while he was still inside Steve.

“What?” Steve asked, grinning.

Bucky licked his lips and said, “I - just… this isn’t just sex to me.”

Steve felt himself blush hard, having never even considered what would happen _after_. But now that he was, his mind conjured several possible conclusions to this situation. First, Bucky intended to go back to the way they had been before; second, Bucky wanted them to continue as before, but with sex; third, Bucky would never speak to Steve again; or fourth, and least likely in Steve’s estimation, Bucky wanted to pursue a relationship.

“Buck, you don’t have to say that,” Steve hedged. “It’s - I know you might not want what I want.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he began thrusting again, setting fast, punishing pace. “I _told_ you, Steve,” Bucky huffed, “I want _you_.”

Steve threw his head back, certainly feeling the strain in his joints and muscles, not to mention soreness in his ass, and he didn’t know if he could handle anymore. However, he felt it again - the burning tension, the coiling, and when he came _again_ , he choked out a sob that was just as much pain as it was pleasure. He’d long since stopped ejaculating and, instead, came dry and untouched.

“Ohhhh,” he moaned as Bucky leaned back, staring down at him.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, panting but grinning.

Steve chuckled. “You kidding? Oh _God_.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss him, though it felt more like they were breathing one another’s air. Sitting up a bit, Bucky said, “One more.”

“No,” Steve replied immediately, shaking his head.

“ _One more_ ,” Bucky repeated, grinning.

“No,” Steve gulped. “I can’t take it.”

Bucky nodded his head. “You _can_ , Steve. You can take it. One more.”

Steve couldn’t ignore the heat that Bucky’s words fueled in him. “O-okay,” he breathed.

“You ready? We’re gonna go slow, doll,” Bucky said, then began thrusting. “Relax. You’re doing so great.”

Steve released a whine at the tenderness in his body, the way his muscles protested while his desire only grew, spreading like wildfire. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful and kind Bucky was. Before thinking much of it, Steve breathed, “You’re so amazing.”

Smiling, Bucky replied, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, though it broke into a moan as Bucky changed the angle to aim better at Steve’s prostate. “Faster,” he gasped, without thinking about it. “Go faster.”

Bucky nodded his head and adjusted Steve’s legs over his shoulders before he was slamming into Steve fast and hard. He couldn’t keep his hands still; they grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and back, arms and hair, then he grabbed the meat of Bucky’s ass. Their combined moans had only increased in volume as Bucky continued until Steve felt _it_ again.

“Oh, God, oh, God,” he moaned, throwing his head back. “Bucky, Bucky, _ohhh_.”

“Come on, doll,” Bucky panted. “One more.”

This time, it _hurt_ but felt _so good_ at the same time. “Oh, my God,” he growled in pain and oversensitivity, so Bucky halted his movements.

When Bucky leaned down to kiss him, Steve took that opportunity to yank him down. They lay, chest to chest, and Steve held Bucky in place, tilting his head to deepen an already _incredible_ kiss.

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky breathed, pulling away just enough to see Steve’s reaction.

His eyes were full of apprehension, bordering on fear and Steve had never felt so captivated by another person in his life. How could Bucky ever worry that Steve wouldn’t love him? Didn’t _already_ love him? Wouldn’t move heaven and earth, hang the moon, fight the whole damn world for him?

He didn’t say any of that though. Instead, he simply whispered, “I love you too, Buck.”

Looking back, as he lie there covered in his own come and sweat with the most beautiful man in  the world on top of him, Steve couldn’t exactly remember how this had happened…

But he was so glad it did.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/humapuma2)


End file.
